


Need You Now

by Gonardo



Series: Sterek one shots [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Derek, Bottom Stiles, Dirty Talk, Fingering, M/M, Top Derek, Top Stiles, draeden (implied), heat!derek, stalia (implied), the morning after...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2611427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gonardo/pseuds/Gonardo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night Stiles stumbles across some information that concerns Derek...<br/>Scott texts him letting him know that Derek is acting strangely</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to Maroon 5's Animal and Iggy's Make you beg for it while typing up this story  
> I typed it in under 12 hours, so all the mistakes are all my own

Stiles lost track of time easily when researching, and this time was no different. It was dark outside at an earlier time, leaves changing and temperatures dropping. The sun had set about half an hour ago, and tonight was a full moon. Something on the web page caught his eye, he shoves the black rimmed glasses up his nose and squints... _'full shifting wolfs can expect heats as soon as the first full moon...'_

Heat? He reads on. _'In most cases it's mostly in female alphas and can range anywhere from a 24 hour period to a full week...'_ Jeeze, that sounds... fun? _'Offspring of full shifting_ _wolfs can expect their first heat after full transformation. Female heats are lighter, as their biology differs than that of a male..._ ' Well, duh! _'If they haven't experienced one_ _before, it can be quite traumatic..'_ Stiles reads on, lump in his throat. _'Each heat cycle without a mate gets worse. Coupling is expected to increase steadily throughout...'_ Damn! _'Knots can form at the base of the penis, ensuring fertility._ ' His own cock twitches at the thought. _'If not yet mated, the wolf will seek out his or her mate by mainly scent, but_ _also by touch, and taste..._ ' Holy shit, kinky... _'It's best not to get in between wolf and their mate during the heat cycles, as it can cause hostility. While mating may be extreme at times, the wolf always cares for their mate, rather it be another wolf, shape shifter, human...'_

Stiles' phone dings letting him know that he had a text message. He glances down to see who it was from. It was Scott. It reads **'Derek is acting really strange tonight.'**

Stiles blinks at the screen, then it hits him. Holy fuck, Derek is going into heat. His stomach cramped at the thought of him and Braeden together. He thought he got over that crush, put his time and energy into the man's cousin. There had been sweet moments between him and Malia here and there, but mostly he wanted to protect her from the outside world. Try as they might, nothing past kinship settled between them, he still adored her, always would. But it just wasn't working out for them like he had hoped it would. **'Dude, call me a.s.a.p.'** Stiles texts Scott back.The phone rings not even a minute later.

“Uh, Scott, I found some interesting information online, and it may explain what is going on with Derek.”

“Good because we don't know what the fuck is going on right now.” Scott rarely cusses like that, sometimes things go over his head, and he is all cute about it, but he hardly freaks out like this.

“Um, full shifting werewolves can go into heat.” He explains.

“What!” Scott exclaims.

“I know, crazy, right. But, um, yeah. And oddly enough it's worse for the males. But Braeden should help out just fine, right?” He tries to sound upbeat, even though his heart cracked. Just then a loud crack sounded followed by someone talking in a steady voice. What the hell?

“Um, what should we do?” Scott asks.

“Tie him up, and wait until morning?”

“Uh, that might not work...” Another loud sound. “But we can try.” Scott adds.

“What is going on dude?” He asks him.

“Derek is throwing things when people get to close to him, and Braeden is trying to calm him down.” If Stiles concentrated he could hear the woman speak in a soothing manner. Then hears Derek pant the words _'I just want my mate.'_ Stiles feels those words to his very core, the hurt and confusion in the wolf's voice made him flinch. Suddenly Braeden was saying something. _'We will try and do that, but you need to calm down. You won't be able to provide for your mate if you're hurt.'_ A pitiful whine on the other end has tears burn behind Stiles' lids. _'Can Stiles help? Please. Tell him to come, he always knows how to help..._ ' “You hear that buddy?”

“Tell him I'm on my way.” Suddenly there was a commotion, then Derek was on the other end.

“Stiles? Stiles, is that you?” He whimpers out.

“Hey sourwolf, how are you hanging in there?” He manages to choke out.

“I need you, where are you?” Derek whines.

“I'm on my way, I got some information that may be able to help you.” Stiles assures him.

“Please come now, please?” The wolf begs. “Yeah, yeah I'll be there.” He hears Malia say something but he doesn't catch exactly what. “Just hold tight.”

*

He opens the door to the loft and has several pairs of eyes on him, some bleeding blue, red and yellow. “Where's Derek?”

“Upstairs.” Braeden tells him. “Stiles, wait. There's something that you should know.” He pauses at the seriousness in her voice. “I hate keeping things from people, but he begged me to, but, this isn't his first heat.”

“What?” His chest feels like it was pierced with something sharp. “Why didn't he want to tell me?” Fought off the feeling of betrayal.

“I'm sure he'll tell you once his head clears. I'll have the others clear out and then have supplies ready for you at the top of the stairs.” She turns to nod her head at the others, who pause, unsure. “It's okay, guys, Stiles will take good care of him.”

Kira steps up to him, eyes full of understanding. “Don't hesitate to call me, or anyone of us for that matter if you need anything.” Stiles hugs the fox to him and pats her shoulder. “Will do, keep an eye out for Scott, please?” Gets a shy nod.

Next up was Malia. “I brought that salve just in case.”

His face heats up. “What about you, how will you... make it?” “Don't worry about me.” She gives a predatory grin. “Liam and I are going to spend a little time together.” Stiles blinks, startled. Her and Liam? Okay...

“Text me later, stay safe.” He hugs her near, and smiles as Malia scent marks him.

“You too.” She grabs Liam's hand and drags him out of the loft, he looks back, eyes big. Scott's laugh brings his focus back.

“Wow.” He smiles.

“Same. Thanks for texting me Scott. I will let you know if we need anything. Let Kira take care of you, okay?”

“Yeah.” He sounded breathless.

“Good.” Stiles hugs him close, and rubs his cheek against the man's shoulder. A sudden growl has them breaking them apart. Scott's eyes change from deep brown to red, then back.

“Better go.” He ushers Kira out, arm wrapped around her.

“He's not going to wait much longer...” Braeden tells him.

He trots to the spiral stair case, up to Derek's bedroom. The scent hits him first, deep and heady. He moans immediately, pupils blow wide, salivates, and his cock grows heavy with blood.

“Stiles...” Derek moaned. The sight before him has him floored. The wolf lay in bed stark naked, sweat covering him from head to toe, eyes full of lust, face flushed. One arm is shackled behind him, clanking every time he pulls at it. His hips stab the air, he seems to hunch into himself with every helpless thrust. “Stiles...” His voice was pure sex, fucking into his ears, playing along his cells. Coupled with the scent and sight before him...

“Fuck.” He pants out.

“Yes, oh yes.” The wolf licks his lips, fangs dropping down, eyes bleeding an eerie blue. Body now moving in the most sensuous way.

Stiles shakes his head, trying to remember the reason he was here, Derek needed his help. “Heat, you're in heat.” He licks his suddenly dry lips, feels the man's gaze linger there.

“Mate...”

“Yeah, having your mate will help you out. What do you need?”

“Mate.” He purrs, grins. “My mate.” Hips cant and punch into the air. “Smell so good Stiles. You always did. Always wanted to fuck you.” The words and the look on the wolf's face made him whimper. “Have you fuck me. Have those lips wrapped around my cock, on my mouth, on me. Want to lick each and every mole, mark it with my cum.” Gives a growling laugh. “You were always oblivious. So fucking sexy. The first time I seen you in the woods, short hair, mouth open, cock hard and leaking.”

“Fuck.” He repeats.

“I always thought it was because you were the typical horny teenaged boy. But once you caught sight of me, that sweet cock of yours would start to swell and harden, soaking your fucking panties.”

“Derek...” Stiles nearly cums right then and there.

“Stiles... I would listen to you fuck your fist, outside your window, couldn't help but to jack off listening to that sweet voice of yours call my name.” Licks his lips.

“Why didn't you say anything?” Stiles asks.

“Wasn't the right time. Had to come into your own, and did you ever. No more talking, get over here and fuck me.” The young man, as if in a trance, is being pulled to the bed. Derek's eyes roll in the back of his head, nostrils flaring at the smell of his mate being so close, he keens. Suddenly he's up on his knees, looking like the were creature he truly was. A steady stream of pre-cum is leaking from his angry looking cock. Heavy balls full of his seed, ready to knot. “Mate, mate, mate...” He repeats.

Stiles starts to strip out of his clothes, knowing that he couldn't wait another damned minute to be under that wolf, having him fuck into his ass, knot him, breed him. Wanted so bad to be mounted, owned. Once he's completely naked, he moves to the bed with weak limbs. Derek's body is like a furnace, full of heat, blasting at him. As soon as their skin comes into contact with one another, they shudder. Stiles presents himself to his wolf, his mate, bending over for him, shuddering with need and want. Derek's cock stabs at him, nudging his tight balls, causing him to whine. Their cocks slide along one another, Derek is desperate for contact, for that tight virgin hole. Stiles squeezes his thighs together, thinking a quick release would help his wolf calm down enough to mount him properly. The man behind him hisses, gives helpless sounds and punches with his hips.

“Come on Derek, need you to cum for me. Then you can fill me up with that fat werewolf cock, knot me and cum deep inside my ass.” Cries out at the sensation of sharp fangs biting into his shoulder, locking him there.

“Can't wait, must fuck.” He whines, high and needy.

“But, baby, I need to be ready. Just cum on my cock, my stomach. Then you can...” His balls start to draw up his body. “Open me up and fuck me...” Stiles cries out, and just like that he's shooting his seed across the sheets and his abs. Derek stills behind him. Gives this soul shaking growl, then is rutting hard and desperate, wanting to combine their cum. “Ah, fuck, like that. Just like that, fuck. Come on baby. A little bit more.” Loves the feel of the heavy balls slapping against his thighs.

“I'm going to fucking cum.” He shouts as he body erupts, thick glowing cum spurts from the slit, and streaks along Stile's abs, mixing with his own semen. “Mate.” He breathes. Even after the orgasm, he's still rutting, whining with need.

Stiles gathers some of the cum, and slides it along his cleft, aiming for his pucker. “Let me...” Derek paws at him with his free hand, desperate to get at that tight heat. His mate leans forward and spreads his cheeks apart, offering up himself. The wolf teases the rosy hole, watching it twitch, then presses inward. Stiles groans loudly at the new sensation. “Stiles, Stiles baby.” He pants out. Laps at the sweat pooling at the base of his mate's spine, then lower to the tight hole. Tastes Stiles' musk and their combined cum, whining into the tender opening.

“Fuck, Derek!” He shakes as his nerve endings spark to life, causing him to shiver.

“You are so fucking delicious, I wish you could see this, Stiles. Your pretty little hole, all slick and tight. Your gorgeous balls...” Noses them and inhales deeply. “And that cock, I will get my mouth on that soon, but now... I need to mount you.”

“Yes, yes, please mount me, fuck me...” Stiles babbles. Another finger is entering him, and they hit a spot inside him, causing him to jerk and shout.

“There we go baby, like that? Want my knot pressed there?” Derek purrs.

“Please, please!” A slap had his ass cheek stinging. “Oh, fuck!”

“I can't wait, I want to, but I can't... Fuck, gotta be inside you.” Derek's breath ghosts over Stiles.

“Yeah, okay.” He feels Derek's cock at his opening, pre-cum slicking him up. The broad head presses inward, the rim fluttering open and drawing him inside. “So fucking hot, and tight, fuck. Come here, come closer, please.”

Stiles leans backwards, his ass clenching and un-cleanching, causing a slight burn. He could feel Derek wanting to get deeper, hips wild, almost uncoordinated.

“It's alright wolf, claim me, more, I'm okay.” His mate whines, lost. He presses back just as the wolf lunged forward, and he finally bottoms out. They both shout. “Ohmyfuck.” Stiles quakes. Derek was a solid bar wrapped in velvet inside him, hot and throbbing, already starting to swell. He could feel his mate's emotions, sadness, fear, love and lust. “Derek, sourwolf, it's okay, I'm okay. I know you won't hurt me. Not like this. It's okay, just let go. Just let your instincts run wild, they've been great. They led you to me, didn't they?”

“Stiles?” He asks, sounding almost lost yet hopeful.

“Yeah, it's okay. Go ahead. I'm ready.”

“Oh fuck, you feel so fucking good. I gotta move, gotta make you feel good. Make you cum, fill you up, breed you. Stiles, Stiles.” He closes his eyes, wraps his arm around his lover and his hips start to piston in a rapid rate. Bites down on the neck before him, tongue licking at the mole, sucking hard, whimpering. Clenches his eyes shut and fucks into him, his cock and balls super sensitive, hole even sparking with pleasure.

“Let go Derek, I'll catch up, you need this, you deserve happiness. Come on Derek, cum for me.”

“But, what about you...”

“Oh, I'll cum, come on baby. Give me your seed, breed me...” That was all Derek needed, the wolf pounding into his mate, knot growing, catching on the rim. “Yeah, that's it.”

Derek lets this long drawn out sound, like he was in pain, his heavy balls readying to empty, knot as big as it could get, his entire center clenched with pleasure. He cums with a muffled shout, thick ropes of glowing seed painting Stiles' insides, the knot keeping it in place. The wolf came long and hard, sobbing from it, his knot pressing against his mate's prostate.

Stiles could feel it, he bows down, and shouts his mate's name as he erupts, long thick ropes of cum spurting from his quaking cock. Causing Derek to spurt some more, their mutual orgasms seemed to go on for ever. If anyone were there to hear, they would the think the two were dying... It would be one hell of a way to go...

*

The knot finally went down, and he slipped outside the haven of Stiles' body. Braeden was true to her word, there was water, towels, food and other supplies. He whimpered as he went to go get them, feeling his lover's gaze follow him. He then unhooks the wolf's restrained arm. Is tackled to the bed, they laugh, then sigh. Eat the food, and down the water. Derek puts the salve on Stiles' opening, soothing the ache. And then they kiss, they finally get to that part, sighing into one another's mouth...


	2. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted Derek explain to Stiles why he had the first heat without him.  
> This has bottom Derek, so if that's not what you're into, I thought I let you all know that before hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More sexy time Sterek style

Stiles wakes slowly underneath layers of sleep, to bright sunshine beaming through the windows, and a big bag alpha scenting the back of his neck continuously. “Morning.” Derek rumbles out, still pressing kisses along the sensitive nape.

“Mmm.” Was all he could say. His body felt heavy yet light at the same time, sore yet the best it had ever felt.

“How you feeling?” The wolf asks, a hand sneaking over the human's side, to press against the trail of hair on his belly.

“Wonderful.” He nuzzles into the pillow and yawns wide. But bolts up when his bladder shrieks at him. “Um, bathroom break.” Jumps out of bed completely naked, not caring if Derek watches him or not, then slams the door behind him before relieving himself with a long sigh.

The wolf is laying on his back, a content look on his face, eyes bright. Stiles can't recall ever seeing him so...happy. “Can I ask you something?” Derek jerks up when he smells discomfort.

“Anything. What is it?” May as well get the talking in before the next wave hits.

“Why didn't you tell me about your first heat?” The man on the bed blanches. It hurt that he didn't reach out to him, to let him know what was going on, he thought that they got past the hurt, distrust and resentment.

“I knew it was you.”

“What?” Stiles asks, confused.

“I knew it was you. That you were my mate.” He looks down at his lap, clenches his hands into fists. “I could smell you, so good, and ripe, and I...” Pauses. “I wasn't like myself, Stiles. I went mad. Braeden had to hold me down. She knew what would help lessen it.”

“You slept with her?” He bites out.

“NO!” He roars.

“Then, what? Just help me understand.” His hands out, expression pleading.

“Vitamins, herbs, that sort of thing. I couldn't touch her during that time, it made me feel sick.” 

“I could have helped.” Points it out.

“Babe, I didn't think that you were ready, or that you would want me...” Takes a deep breath. “Thought that you have moved on with...”

“No. I tried, but no. She's not you.”

“Come here.” He looks at him with hunger. Stiles walks over to the bed, the scent coming back now, not as strong as before, but there all the same.

“So, what happens now?” Asking even when he's kneeling on the mattress before his wolf.

“What do you mean?” Derek's face was now radiating lust. The same look he gave him when trying to hash out a plan to rescue Isaac, only more intense.

“Are we together now?” He asks, hopeful.

“Do you want to be?”

“Stop answering with questions. Yes, I do.”

“Then, okay, we're together now. Come here.” Licks his lips. Stiles watches the movement.

“You're so beautiful, my wolf.” Leans over to brush his lips over his mate's. Gasp at the current of electricity that flows through them both, presses closer.

“Taste so good.” Derek praises his human. Hand now cupping the back of his head, thumb brushing the skin underneath the hair line. Purrs as a slick tongue teases his lips, seeking entrance which he grants. His cock stirs to life at that moment, balls swelling. Nose catching the scent of Stiles' arousal, hand seeking out that long lean cock and tight sac. “Mmm, want my hands on your dick Stiles, didn't get around to that last night. Was too busy trying to mount you. Want you to ride me, until you spill all over yourself from the pleasure you take from riding my cock, taking my knot.”

“Oh, fuck... Keep talking like that and I won't be able to make it, I'll just cum now.”

“Oh, you'll cum for me like you did last night, have no worries. Just work you back up to another one, and another...”

“Yeah, yeah. That sounds good.” Stiles whispers. They kiss slowly, deeply even though their bodies were raging at them to take, to mark. Breathing each other in, with each expansion of lungs.

“Mmm, that dick of yours. Long and lean just like the rest of you. Fucking gorgeous.”

Stiles pants out as the hand moves slowly against his erection, tugging softly. “Then it should be no surprise that you have a big head elsewhere.”

Derek laughs out loud at that, sounding pleased. “Yeah, but it kept you around, my big head, my stubbornness, my appeal.” His mate groans at that. “You've wanted my cock for a while now, don't deny it.” Right then pre-cum leaks from Stiles' tip.

“Not denying it, nope. Shit, can't think right now with your hand on my dick.”

“Don't want you to think, want you to feel. Think you can turn around and let me see if you can take me again.” 

“Fuck, Derek!” He moans out, hips seeking friction. Collects himself and turns slowly, so he's on hands and knees facing away from his wolf. Gasps slowly as hands, tipping with claws, gently knead the flesh on his ass, then pry him open gently. He feels exposed, slightly embarrassed and very horny. His pucker flinches slightly, rosy and lightly swollen from the previous night.

“Good boy.” He applies salve to his fingertips, then gently glides them across the opening. Stiles hisses when the cool ointment comes into contact with the heat. “This okay?”

“Yeah, a little cold, but feels real good.” Derek dips his finger in slowly, letting the rim catch at him until he's knuckle deep, so the salve could reach the tissue inside. “Oh, wow.” He's tingling, but it's not unpleasant.

“Let's give it a few moments for it to work. Turn back around.” Grabs for him and pulls him down to kiss those plump lips. Hands seeking flesh, trailing down his back, then back up, massaging shoulders, then finds a pert nipple to flick it. The human hisses and cants his hips at the initial contact. “Mmm, sensitive aren't you?”

“Yeah, real sensitive. Don't stop, feels nice.” The wolf angles him so he could bite into his peck, then gently lap at it, taking that nub and flicking at it with the tip of his tongue. “Fuck!” Stubble scrapes along his skin, the sensation causing goosebumps to rise.

“How do you feel about fucking me, Stiles?” His mate rumbles out.

“Huh?” He ask, in a haze.

“I want to mount you, but I think I may need you inside me, right now.” He whimpers out.

“Yeah, yeah, okay.” Stiles says. He looks around the room for lube, spies it and goes to reach for it.

“Won't need it.” Derek tells him.

“What do you mean?” Stiles is confused.

“My body is making slick. I, uh, when I eat it goes right through me.” He blushes lightly.

“Oh man, that sounds like hell.”

“Yeah, it is, I waited until you slept before I went to the bathroom. I plan on drinking some shakes, keep my strength up, eat soup. I'll be fine though. But we won't need the lube, I've got plenty. Sorry about the no condom thing, as I can't catch anything and I was afraid my knot may have broken it. You don't have to use one, but I think there may be some.” He nibbles the shoulder before him.

“Um, I'd like to try it without.” Swallows past the lump in his throat.

“Okay. You want me to open myself up, or?”

“Yeah, I want to watch you.” Stiles breathes it out.

Derek places a pillow underneath his lower back, tilting his hips just so, his cock laying against his abs, angry looking and leaking constantly. Spreads his legs wide, then reaches down to his cleft, and slides a finger right in. Moans at the sensation, looks up when Stiles takes his fingers and rubs helplessly around the rim and the finger inside the heat. “I want to see what it taste like. Can I?” The wolf nods, and lets his mate lift him backwards, nearly bent in half. His human scents him, nudges his balls with his upturned nose, then laps at the combined taste of pre-cum and slick. He looks up, eyes lidded with pleasure, lips wet with Derek's arousal. Stiles leans back down and licks the slit clean, and then stabs his tongue at the hot dusky rim leaking all that slick. “Fuck yeah, let me fucking taste your hole, spread yourself.” The wolf complies, and keens as the tongue stabs again, he scissors his fingers open, letting his mate spear him.

“Yeah, fuck yeah. Like that, more.” Derek feels his abs clench. 

“Need to fuck you, now.” Stiles rubs at his cock over and over, toeing the edge.

“Yeah, fuck me. Fill me up with that cock. After you pump me with your cum, you're going to ride me until you cum again, and then I'm going to mount you again, fuck into you until you go crazy.”

“Derek!” He's shaking now, as he aims the head of his cock at the entrance, watches as the wolf slowly takes out fingers, but has them spread out, waiting. Stiles lets his tip get swallowed up, gasps at the tight slick grasp, the wolf's fingers getting wet with the excess moisture. “Oh fuck!”

“More Stiles, until you're balls deep.”

“Don't want to hurt you.”

“Come on, please.” Stiles gives in and stabs his hips and whines when his cock enters that velvet heat. Feels it tighten around him, clasping tight, slick sliding down his cock until it reaches his balls, the fingers rubbing his dick even wetter, the hair along the wolf damp with it.

“Oh, fuck!” The words are harsh.

“Come on Stiles, move!” The wolf exclaims.

The mattress does it's job by holding them, the air full with their combined scents, bodies coming together and their sounds of pleasure. Derek keens, he never wanted to be fucked so bad as he did right now, his mate pumping deep inside him, his tight balls pressing against him. Breath fanning along his heated skin, sweat pooling along his back. “I'm not going to last.” Stiles whines.

“That's okay baby, I'm close to. Just keep fucking me.” His prostate is being hit dead on now. “Yeah, like that, keep going, fuck the cum out of me!”

“So fucking tight, Derek, fuck. Going to watch you cum all over yourself, wanna watch your face when you let go. Shit, you are close. Look at that hole taking my cock so beautifully, and those heavy balls, oh you like that huh? Like it when I talk to you like that?” Cups the sac into his hands, feeling it lift up, tighten. “That's it, wanna watch you fucking cum...” Derek's face is covered with sweat, red from the heat and being fucked just right. Eyes glazed, bunny teeth showing, lips open.

“Stiles, Stiles, I'm going to cum!” 

“Yeah, that's it, that's my wolf.” Derek yelps when his cock erupts, shooting his cum up in an arc, landing on the sheets, some on his neck and pecs, he pants, delirious. “Fuck, look at that... Shit, I see your knot, gonna want that in me... I'm close, you want my cum...”

“You know I do...” He bites out, orgasm coming to a close.

“That's it...” Stiles keens out as he pumps his seed deep inside Derek's body, cock jerking, emptying his balls out.

The wolf yips with delight at the feeling of his mate's cum leaking out of his body... He holds Stiles close to him as he nods off to sleep.  
*

He comes to several minutes later. “Shit, guess the site wasn't lying then...”

“What site?” Derek asks, a purr rumbling from his chest as he continues to pet Stiles, his hair, neck and back.

“The one that I was on last night reading about full shifting wolves, and how the coupling gets intense. That is an understatement. Will it always be like this between us?”

“I honestly don't know. I never had a mate before, but I'm pretty sure I will always want you, it may not be heat intense, but it will be pretty damn strong.” Smells the hope in his mate, and happiness. “I'm not going anywhere. Understand if it's too much for you...”

“Nope, huh uh, not getting rid of me that easy...” Points his finger at his wolf.

“Good.” They kiss a little before both their stomachs growl. “Food?”

“Yeah.. Then I want you, again...”

**Author's Note:**

> non/con for derek's heat, since he is male, his is worse than a female's. while no harm comes to their mates, they are quite protective of said mate, and very lustful to their mates.


End file.
